Talon Alexon
Talon Alexon was a Human-Densadron hybrid orphaned by unknown parents at Starport Sagittarius. History Thief A thief from a young age, Talon became a nuisance pickpocket and petty thief at the port, preying on tourists and unwary. Particularly becoming a thorn in the side of then-lieutenant Rosalie Fae. At the age of 16, he was approached by an unnamed organization to carry out a heist on the Calatian Star, a Calatian Treasure Ship making a port of call at Centauri Prime while on voyage. Using a modified (and stolen) police patrol craft, Talon drilled a hole in the side of the ship to board directly. However once aboard, became distracted long enough for Imperial customs agents to notice the hole and alert CTO security. After a brief failed escape, Talon was detained by the Royal Navy and sent to the royal courts on Crescentia aboard the cutter RLS Summerside. Pirate En route to Crescentia, the Summerside strayed off-course into the Broken Territories. Inevitably, the ship came under siege by territorial Space Dragons. The captain and crew, panicking, abandoned Talon and the Summerside via a lifeboat, but were all attacked and killed by a dragon shortly after abandoning ship. Escaping the brig and recovering his patrol craft, Talon also made an attempt to escape the dragons' nest, managing to just barely escape. After a day adrift in hostile territory, Talon was picked up and detained by pirates from the Crimson Sky aboard the Mad Hobbs. After being taken to Captain Fulsom at Camp Stormbreaker, Talon was indoctrinated into the clan as a prison guard for the hostage and ransom operation at the camp. There he would meet a young woman by the name of Mirage, starting what would slowly become a deep friendship. Fall For five years, Talon would continue to work at Camp Stormbreaker. On a fateful evening in 5 ATP, Talon would be on secondary lookout duty while much of the clan was asleep. With thick smoke from nearby volcanoes clouding the view out of the camp, the sloop ''The Little Thief'''' was acting as a primary lookout at the entrance of the cove. The first signs of problems came as Talon reported hearing distant cannon fire. While confrontations with dragons and merchants relatively common, Talon thought little of them, as there had been several ships on patrol that evening. However as they continued and seemed to get louder, Talon began checking in on radio frequencies. Unable to reach the [[Luckless|''Luckless]] nor the Little Thief, Talon considered waking the camp's occupants, but was beaten to it as an incoming laserball blew open the gates to the prisoner holding camp. In a dazed panic, Talon activated the alarm and tried to contain the more numerous prisoners, but was easily trampled as the prisoners ran to their docked ships unhindered. As this happened, four Royal Navy ships came charging through the smoke: the cutter ''RLS Superior'', the sloop ''RLS Endurance'', the torpedo boat ''RLS Comet'', and, of all ships, the newly recovered Summerside. With the clan in the process of falling out of their hammocks, the Comet was free to torpedo the ''Crooked Keel'', while the Summerside and Endurance assaulted Fulsom's own ship: the Vindictive. With the crews finally to their ships and ready for combat, Talon took up a sniping position as the Imperial ships pressed their attack. As the battle wore on, the Crooked Keel, the ''Discord'', and the Spite had all been destroyed. Under constant attack, the Vindictive's magazine eventually caught fire, causing the ship to explode violently and killing Fulsom. Without warships and few remaining crew, a counterattack against the Imperial shore party was carried out and subsequently failed. With Mirage supposedly killed repelling the landing party, Talon was eventually beaten down and detained. With the remaining crew in retreat, their last remaining option was to escape aboard The Claw: a galleon under construction at the shipyard. After breaking free of its dock, The Claw sped away from the doomed shipyard and the crewmembers still aboard. The Plecostomus With the camp ransacked and the prisoners freed, Talon and the remaining pirate prisoners were taken to Outpost Regina, where they would eventually be sent to the royal courts. During this time, now-rear admiral Rosalie Fae was informed of Talon's capture, and requested transfer from the Northern Frontier ironclad hunt to interrogate him. That night, as Talon slept in his prison cell, he was visited by none other than Mirage: revealed to be of a liquid-shapeshifter species known as a Protean. After breaking him from his cell and scuffling with guards, the two made a break for the docks, only to find a single sloop by the name of the ''SS Vancouver''. With no other options, the two stole the craft, having crewed the Mad Hobbs in the past. Once free from the Empire again, the two christened their new ship the Plecostomus, hoping to start their own pirate gang from the ground up. Physical While slightly taller and more muscular than the average human, Talon is nowhere near the size and strength of a pureblood Densadron. His most distinguishable features are his four arms, grey skin, red face markings, and ridge running down his back. Personality Talon, having grown up as a pickpocket, has a very outgoing and friendly personality, albeit a serious one. In addition, Talon tends to be a borderline pessimist/realist, contrasting sharply to the optimistic Mirage. While average in intelligence when compared to humans, he often times expresses relief he did not inherit the Densadrons' infamous stupidity.